Shuichi Mitsune
Character Outline Shuichi Mitsune (三根 朱一''Mitsune Shuichi'') is a handsome and intelligent young man, Shuichi is actually an Dúile, a human that specializes in element-manipulation. He is in love with Ariel Annabelle "AA,"''' but his relationship with her is forbidden because AA is a Witch; and Witches, who are immortal beings, are not allowed to have mortal lovers. Shuichi, as a Dúile has the power over the element of wood, and specializes in controlling plants. His symbol is the '''Red Rose. Character History Before the Storyline Shuichi was born to a human mother and an ansent father, who is later revealed that his father was an Dúile a human who could control the elements. While in middle school, Shuichi met a young girl, Ariel Annabelle, and fell in love with her. He later learned AA was a powerful and legendary witch known as the Emerald Witch. Shuichi wanted him and AA to be together, but witches are forbidden to have mortal lovers, for witches are immortal and live forever, whereas humans have limited lives; this would stop the witch to use their magic for good and join their lover in death, resulting in the extinction of good witches. However, AA and Shuichi were allowed to see each other. When Shuichi turned 14, his father and mother passed away. According to their will, he was to go live with his, as it turns out, his father’s “other wife” and meets his older half-brother,' Touya Kagami'. Though sad that his father cheated on his mother, Shuichi was happy he gained a brother. Both of them get off on the wrong foot, mostly Touya for thinking Shuichi is the son of the man who betrayed his mom, but the two get along and become true brothers. In the Manga Months later, Touya, along with Shuichi, was recruited by Chariman Sakura, Gentle’s grandpa, to become a member of a group made to protect Gentle from those who want to harm her: the Full Moon Jokers. Shuichi happily agreed, and became happier when he found out his half-brother Touya was joining, too. Personality Shuichi is the most "sensitive member" of the cast; he tends to cry a lot, is seen as a scaredy-cat and runs from things that seem scary and/or impossible to get out of. However, when necessary, Shuichi becomes completely different- he is able to carefully look past his feelings and see the real situation at hand, demonstrated on more than one occasion. Appearance Shuichi is seen as a handsome young man in his early teens, a small fit body, a slim face with light-colored skin. He has dark-red hair that extends to his shoulders, mostly seen tied in a ponytail, and his bangs are messy and brushed to his left side. He has forest-green eyes. His older half-brother, Touya, looks similar to him, but with different hair and eye colors. Relationships Touya Kagami Touya is Shuichi’s older half-brother. Touya is the opposite of his older brother; cold and withdrawn, while Shuichi is warm and open. Shuichi sees Touya as the older brother he’s always wanted, but Touya think Shuichi is the example of how unfaithful his father was to his mother. But Touya does show care and concern for Shuichi as any brother would. Ariel Annabelle “AA” AA is Shuichi’s “Creator” and the girl he loves. Both are from completely different worlds but care for each other than anyone would. Shuichi sees AA as his “most perfect woman in the world” and his soul mate. However, his relationship with her is considered forbidden; AA is a witch that lives forever and is not allowed to have mortal lovers. But with an exception, AA and Shuichi are allowed to be together. Weapons and Abilities Plant Manipulation Shuichi has the power to control and manipulate the element of wood. He can use earth as a weapon or a shield. Shuichi comments he uses plants a lot more in his repitoire. Thorn Rapier The Thorn Rapieris Shuichi’s main weapon; a silver rapier with a green, gold, and black handle with a blade that is a yard long. With one swing of it, it can cut through anything, even steel. Trivia Gallery Shuichi copy.jpg Shuichi 2 copy.jpg